


Sharing is caring

by Trolclan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Made it T for some cussin' and shit, One-Shots, Relationship(s), wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trolclan/pseuds/Trolclan
Summary: A series of one-shots in an AU where Judy and Nick didn't meet during his hustle, and Nick gets a crush on Judy. Fluff ensues."Alright, fine! I think she's cute! So what?" - "Nick, she's a bunny. You a fox. I ain't one to shatter dreams - not that you had any - but I think you need to get this one out of yo head."





	1. Sharing a curb

He saw her sitting on the curb, eating her lunch, alone. Again. This would be the fourth day in a row that he would see her do that. Surprising, considering all she was was a meter maid. If he had been in her shoes, he wouldn’t want to stick his head out in the public any longer than he needed to, since meter maids are probably the most hated mammals on earth.

And yet, here she sat. Alone. In public. On the curb.

Why?

Surely there had to be other metermaids she could hang out with during lunch break.

He had seen her face before. Somewhere, most likely on MuzzleBook. Although she looked a lot more enthusiastic in the picture.

Judy is her first name, right? Hopper? Jumper? Humper? Judy… something, that’s for sure.

 _Hopps,_ he thought. Judy Hopps, that’s it! The first rabbit in the ZPD. But that also begs the question:

Why is she a meter-maid? And why is she sitting here all alone?

 

“Earth to Nick, ya there?”, the little fennec said, dressed up as an elephant kit and interrupting his train of thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here”, he muttered.

“Ya’ve been ooglin’ that rabbit for the last 10 minutes, ya fucking moron.”

“What? I have?”

“Yeah! I think… I think that mah boy here has a crush on a meter-maid! _A rabbit meter-maid!_ “

“What? No! That’d… just be weird and…” his voice trailed off.

“Don’t be lyin’ to me, man! I’ve known you for too long, Nick. I’ve seen that look before.”

He kneels down to the little fennec and lowered his voice.  
“Alright, fine! I think she’s cute. So what?”

“Nick, she’s a bunny. You’re a fox. I’m not one to shatter dreams… not that you have any… but I think that this is one ya have to get out of yo head.”

Nick sighed and looked across the street, back towards the rabbit, as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

“Should I give it a shot?”

“A _shot?_ Bro, you’re gonna need a machinegun if you want dis to work, man! And I sure as hell ain’t gonna be part of yo hustle, because da’s a cop, and I don’t wanna land in jail fo’ harrasment.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you too, Finn.”

“Da’s my boy. Don’t get yo’self shot messin’ with a cop, ‘kay?”

“Thanks for the encouragement, buddy. Much appreciated.”

“A’ight. I’m out. Peace, brotha. I don’t have many hopes for ya, but hey, good luck.”

And the fennec walked away, laughing and saying something, mostly incoherent, about foxes and bunnies.

He had a point, though. What would their kits even be called? _Boxes? Funnies?_

Alright, he was getting ahead of himself.

How would he approach her, though? Some cheesy pick up line? Walking by and just dropping his number?

No, that won't work.

How about…

* * *

 

This is by far the best sandwich this week. Although that’s not really saying much. Maybe it’s the scenery. Or rather, the lack thereof. This curb was nice, though. Relatively isolated, and allowed her to avoid the awkwardness of the lunchroom at the station. And while most of the mammals there were fine, the looks she got were… uncomforting?

Plus, she could only handle being called “cute” so many times.

And so she was sitting on the curb. Week three of being a meter-maid. _Still an actual cop, though,_ she kept telling herself.

She expected a lot of things to happen the next couple of hours, but it was safe to say that she did NOT expect this.

“Excuse me, Officer?”

A fox? Of all mammals, in this city, why would a fox want to talk to her?

“I’ve seen you sit here every lunch now for the last four days, alone. And… I was wondering if I could join you? To share the loneliness, so to speak.”

Judy was dumbfounded. This was something she did not expect to happen.

“um… uh… uh… sure! I mean, yeah, absolutely, here”, she shuffled over to make room for the fox.

“Thanks, Officer… Hopps, I believe it was, right?”, he said while sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“I’m Nick. Nick Wilde.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual dabble into fanfiction territory, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Or don't, go ahead and tell me how much of a piece of shit I am.
> 
> <3


	2. Emotional Fox

_Three months later…_

Timing clearly wasn’t one of Nicholas Wilde’s strongpoint. If anyone needed proof of that, they would just need to ask the mammal he so affectionately calls “Carrots”.

Because there clearly is not a good reason for him to be calling her at 2:35 AM, right?

Still, the bunny got out of her warm and cozy bed, and started ransacking her shoebox, also known as her apartment, looking for the source of the loud noise that is her ringtone. Having dug through a dozen pair of socks, three little stuffed bunnies, and a couple of other unidentifiable objects, she had finally found her phone.

No surprise, the one thing that was displayed on the screen was a picture of her beloved fox, because no one else in their right mind would call her this late. She tapped the ‘accept call’ button on her screen, and held the thing up to her ear.

 “Hey, Fluff. Soo… umm… what’s up?” She could hear a certain tone of unease in his voice. Almost as if he had been awake for hours on end.

“Nick. I love you. But why the fuck would you call me at two thirty in the morning?” Her voice was tired. Very tired, and maybe just a little bit mad. But mainly tired.

“Well…”

“Yes?”

“I was… umm… I was lonely.”

“You’re a horrible liar, Nick.” She stated very bluntly, as she crawled back into her bed.

“I… had a nightmare, and I couldn’t fall back asleep after I woke up.” He was croaking now, the unease in his voice become more apparent with every word he spoke.

“Want to tell me about it?”

This was odd. Nick normally doesn’t let his emotional walls down. Sure, he’d tell her how much he loves her, but…

“You died, Carrots. In my dream, you died in my arms.”

She could hear him softly crying in the background, but didn’t want to interrupt him.

“You… you were on duty, when s-someone shot you. At point blank range. They… killed the most loving, sweetest mammal I have ever known. For n-no fucking reason. Just… ”

The soft weeps from earlier transitioned into full-fledge sobbing, the likes of which she would never have expected from him.

“Hey, Nick?” she spoke softly, trying to calm him down.

“Yeah?” Another sniffle came from the other end of the device, originating from her cherished fox

“How about I come over to your apartment? I’ll prove to you that I’m still here.”

The fox she loves so much shouldn’t be alone, not while he was feeling like that.

“Yeah. That…” She could hear him blowing his nose. “I’d like that.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. I love you, Nick.”

“Thanks Ca- …Judy. I love you, too.”

The bunny reluctantly hung up on the call, wanting to make sure that he’ll be alright for at least the next ten minutes.

Putting her phone aside, she took notice of how late it actually was for the first time since she had woken up. None of the usual honking, yelling, or chirping that would accompany her throughout the day were present. Instead, there was only her dark, empty apartment. The only real source of light came from the street lamps outside, coating the wooden floor with a light-blue tint. Her work desk was slightly illuminated, but she couldn’t really see any of the stuff she had put on it: her laptop, the picture of her and Nick, or her towering pile of paperwork. And of course her ZPD poster, that she had had since she was 7, hanging over her bed.

Contrary to the state of disorder that was present her room, the scent of her shampoo, that she had used only hours earlier, lingered in the residence. She had found the smell quite pleasant, along with the familiar odor of the stuffed bunnies, which her mom had just washed and… And…

And then an idea popped into her head.

She got out of bed again, rubbing her eyes in the process, and got some clothes out of her shoebox’s closet. They were nothing special, just a purple shirt with light blue stripes, a black sweater, and a pair of blue jeans. Jumping around on one leg while trying to get her other one into the damn pants, she grabbed one of her stuffed bunnies, and slammed the door of her apartment after she franticly rushed out and into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

The fox had contemplated calling her about it for hours. One part of him wanted to tell her, let her know how he was feeling, and that he needed her, and the other half was afraid that she would just hurt him, like… no, that was in the past. _She is different. Judy is different._

And he was glad that he was right about her.

He was even more relieved when he heard her knocking on his door.

Nick dragged himself out of his bed, and made his way across his apartment to the origin of the knocking. He had always thought that ‘emotional weight’ was just a saying, but he certainly felt like someone had tied lead bricks to his feet, making it incredibly hard to move.

Seeing his treasured bunny after he’d opened the door made him feel a lot better. This occurrence, which he had always referred to as the “Judy-Hopps-Phenomenon”, has persistently confused him. How she could make him smile, no matter how he felt, was something he accepted as being too complex for him to ever understand. She tried explaining to him about how it had something to do with the endorphins in his brain being released or whatever, but he knew there had to be more to it than just boring brain-chemicals.

But before he had a chance to greet her, she dropped her bag onto the floor and jumped onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly.

She certainly was one strong bunny.

“I’m here, Nick. And I’m not dead. I promise.”

“Yeah, I think you m-managed to prove that, Carrots”, he chuckled lightly, and put his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

After standing in his door frame like this for a solid two minutes, he carried her to his bed and they both laid down, with the fox on his back and the bunny resting snuggly against his chest, his arms wrapped around her smaller body.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I got something for you!”

She got up, and walked out of the dark bedroom. The fox just looked at his girlfriend walking out of the room, and was a little bit confused when she came back with a stuffed bunny.

“What’s this?”

“This” she held up the smaller bunny to him, with a wide smile on her face “is for whenever you are lonely and I can’t be there with you.”

“Judy.”

“Hm?”

He put his hands around her upper body, and lifted her up to the bed, hugging her tightly.

“I don’t think I’m ever letting go of you again, _awesome_ bunny.”

“Hmm… Am I okay with that?” She looked up to him, smiled, and planted a quick but passionate kiss on his lips.

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I need to thank my friends Faye and Xen for helping me out a bunch with this chapter. You guys rock!
> 
> Secondly, I AM SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS. I had a mixture between writer's block and a lack of imagination. But I am so, so glad that I stuck with it and finally finished this damn chapter.
> 
> As always, I would appreciate any and all criticism that you can offer me in the comments.
> 
> Cheers! <3


	3. Sharing a drink

_One week later…_

Even though they both essentially were polar opposites, him being the cynical pessimist and her the bright-eyed optimist, they could still unanimously agree that Taylor Swift only sounds good if you’re drunk, in love, and… actually, yeah, those are the only times that it is appropriate to listen to her music.

Drunk and in love. Like them.

“Mmm… Wh-why won’t you let me have just a liiiiiitle bit more, C-carrots? Look, I can s-still stan-“

The bunny rarely laughed at Nick hurting himself, but this was certainly an exception. She wasn’t anywhere near sober, but the fox was absolutely hammered, and it was a pretty big surprise that he wasn’t in a coma yet.

Falling onto the wooden floor of her apartment is certainly cutting it close, though.

“That’s why. I’m drunk too, and there is n-no way that I’m letting youuuuu...” she hid the bottle of Jack Daniels behind her back. “… Aaaaanywhere near the alcohol.”

“Hah! Th-that’s funny! I think...“ The fox was trying his best to stand upright once more. Resting his arms on a chair, he seemed to be able to support himself enough to not fall down again. “Carrots, pleeease… I w-want that bottle…”

“Mnooooo, you don’t. I think that th-this is in both of our best interests. You know whose music we’re listening to right now, who knooooows what other stupid things we would do?” she slurred, clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol as well.

“But… ugh, fine, I guess I’ll just…” he staggered his way over from the kitchen to the living room, and plopped down face-first onto the couch, burying his snout into the soft, silky pillows that had been hastily thrown onto the sofa.  “… Sit here until I sober up.”

She tilted her head slightly and giggled a little, watching the scene unfold before her. “Sit? I don’t think that qualifies as ‘sitting’, sweetie.”

“Sh-shut up. I’m… just a little itty bitty drunk f-fox.”

This time, she let out a loud snigger, and slowly stumbled her way over to her drunken fox. “Would you like me to join my ‘little itty bitty drunk fox’?” she said with a goofy smile on her face.

The only response she got from him was a sound resembling a snore.

She sighed, and looked down at her sleeping fox, before rolling him over so that she could make some room for her to lie down next to him.

“Dumb fox.” She muttered under her breath as she moved him. “Why I love you so much is beyond me...”

But she paused and thought about her words for a second. That wasn’t true. She knew exactly why she loved him so much. It wasn’t just because he was incredibly handsome, or witty, or clever. Yes, those traits made her enjoy his company even more, but it was his undying love for her that made her love him. His willingness to change the world just to make her happy. And she was more than willing to do the same. She kissed his forehead, and cuddled up next to him, her arms wrapping around his chest and her nuzzling it. “I love you, you dumb, drunk, handsome fox.”

This must have somehow registered with the fox subconsciously, because he also put his arm around her and pulled her tightly towards him. And he only had a single thought running through his sleeping mind:

  _I love you, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little christmas present from me to all of you, who, somehow, like the junk I write.


End file.
